The invention relates to tool means for severing an optical fiber, and more particularly to a hand held tool means for inflicting a flaw on an optical fiber and severing the fiber to produce end surfaces which are mirror smooth and substantially perpendicular to the fiber axis.
Heretofore, apparatus having elaborate mechanisms and high precision components needing precise adjustments by trained personnel have been required for consistently inflicting a minute flaw on the surface of an optical fiber in the process of severing an optical fiber to produce end surfaces which are mirror smooth and perpendicular to the fiber axis. Because of the high cost of making such precise adjustments, very expensive diamond blades have been utilized for extending the blade usefulness and reducing the frequency of blade replacement, re-honing and the subsequent readjustment and calibration of the apparatus. Such prior art devices often inflict flaws on the surface of optical fibers which are greater than required, resulting in cleaved surfaces having large conchoidal fractures extending into the core of the optical fiber. Such end surfaces result in excessively high transmission loss at the fiber ends or splice locations. It is therefore desirable to provide a tool means for severing optical fibers which overcome the disadvantages of the prior art devices.